Stewart Winthrop III
Stewart Winthrop III or Ghoul is a member of The Jokerz that is dressed in an outfit similar to the Scarecrow. He was part of a revived Joker's team of Jokerz. Biography ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Stewart Winthrop was born into a wealthy family, but ran away to join the Jokerz for kicks. He joined a sub-gang of the Jokerz under the control of the Joker. He served as the group's techie, manning the computers and technical equipment. During the Heist at Gotham Shipping, Ghoul attempted to attack Batman, but was knocked out a few times. The rest of the Jokerz later managed to recover Ghoul and Woof when their heist was foiled by Batman. In the aftermath, Joker tasked Ghoul to locate another systems scanner to make up for the one they lost in the earlier heist on their database. Ghoul managed to locate a list of the only other places to find the cutting-edge systems scanner that they are searching for: including Wayne Enterprises, which had tight security. Ghoul, during the heist (which Woof and Dee Dee managed to cause a distraction), waited outside of the Security post until they were called and, donning a gas mask, hurled a gas grenade to immobilize security. Chucko and Ghoul then managed to recover the device in question. The Jokerz were later dispatched by Joker to kill Terry McGinnis. Ghoul held Dana Tan hostage, although she briefly got free by stomping his right foot. Ghoul then "let go" of Dana by throwing her off the ledge, inflicting serious injuries on her in the process and would most likely have been killed by the fall had Terry not caught her. He was later knocked out into submission. Ghoul and the other Jokerz were later dispatched to tie up a loose end by eliminating Jordan Pryce. When Batman cornered them on the ship, Ghoul used his Jack-o-lantern bucket to break the window for an alternate means of escape for the gang. When the Jokerz fought Batman at their hideout, Ghoul attempted to sneak attack Batman after Woof was driven away by Ace, but Batman managed to give him a surprise punch while facing away from him, knocking him out. He was presumably arrested afterwards. Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing In the alternate future created by Chronos, he was upgraded to have a robotic buzz saw implanted in place of his arm, and was shown to be able to retract that and swap between his arm and the buzz saw. Ghoul, along with rest of Joker's Jokerz, were the "security" of Chronos and contracted to kill the Justice League (Batman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman) but was interrupted by the JLU (the second Batman, Static, and Warhawk). Later, Ghoul was interrogated by the original Batman then by an elderly Bruce Wayne. Relationships *Jokerz - Team. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' - Michael Rosenbaum *TV Movie (1 film) **''Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing'' - Michael Rosenbaum Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Ghoul (Justice League Unlimited).jpg|Ghoul prepares to attack the original Batman. Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing Characters Category:Villains Category:DC Animated Universe Characters